


You Don't Get to Die on Me

by AnagramRMX



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is nothing but shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagramRMX/pseuds/AnagramRMX
Summary: Jacob gets hurt on a mission, and Ezekiel is not happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is legit nothing but shmoop inspired by the fic I'll be posting for valentines day. Like, I'm not even sure they're in character. But here. Have it anyway.

Despite the fact that they had a Guardian, getting in fights seemed to be part of the Librarians’ job. There were other people after the artifacts, magical beings and baseline-humans alike, and of course evil organizations, and all of them were willing to fight.

Getting into a cage fight was a new one, though.

Even Jake wasn’t sure _how_ it had happened and he had been the one in the fight. He just knew that one minute, they were at a seedy bar looking for information, and somehow he had wound up in the ring. Even after two months of training with the Monkey King, Jacob hadn’t been sure how it would end. A lot of these guys fought professionally, after all. A historian trained in magical defense maybe didn’t measure up.

He was kind of right. The fighter he’d been up against played dirty, took advantages when Jake tried to get his bearings on the situation, and when he avoided using his most deadly techniques. His training won out in the end, resulting in a spectacular fight with cheers going up across the room, but he wasn’t surprised when he exited the ring bloody, bruised, and probably concussed.

The team was waiting for him, everyone caught between excited that he’d won the fight and very distressed at his current state.

Most surprisingly, Ezekiel looked about ready to throw up.

It wasn’t that Ezekiel didn’t care about him. He was Jake’s boyfriend after all: of course he worried, and he was always there to patch Jacob up at the end of it all. But most of the time, he wasn’t all that concerned. Honestly, unless Jacob were in really bad shape, Ezekiel usually turned up grinning, praising his skill and how he’d protected them, and how hot he’d looked doing it.

Jake had definitely been expecting that this time around.

Instead, Ezekiel hovered around him for the entire walk back to the back door, and immediately set upon cleaning his wounds when they were alone in the annex. He didn’t say much, and the longer it went on, the more concerned Jacob was.

“You okay?” he eventually asked.

Ezekiel paused, looking at him strangely as he bandaged one of Jacob’s split knuckles. “Am _I_ okay?” he asked incredulously. “Me? From the guy who looks like he got attacked by a weed whacker?”

“Hey, it’s not that bad…” Jacob grumbled, only to hiss as Ezekiel used an alcohol swab on the next injury, just to prove a point. “Okay, okay…You were just being kinda quiet.”

“Sorry I’m not jumping for joy that you’re injured…”

“Ezekiel, I’m okay. You don’t normally get this worked up over a little fight-“

“This wasn’t a little fight,” Ezekiel hissed, throwing his hands up. “Christ, Jake, this is the twentieth bandage I’ve put on and half of your face is so swollen that I’m a little worried I’m going to wake up tomorrow and you’re going to look like a blueberry from all of the bruising.”

He stood up, about to storm off to the other side of the room, but Jacob caught his hand and tugged him back. “Hey, Ezekiel, I’m sorry. This wasn’t our normal kind of fight and I wasn’t prepared, I admit that, but I promise I’m okay. It’s just some bruising.”

Ezekiel sat back down and hesitantly leaned forwards to flop onto Jacob’s shoulder, carefully not putting any weight on him so that he didn’t irritate any of the injuries. “But how close were you to having a broken arm or cracked ribs or brain damage?” he grumbled. “How close were you to _not_ being okay? You could’ve been seriously injured, not just bruised. If you’d caught the wrong punch from that guy, he could have killed you-and I’m _not_ old enough to be a widow. You can’t die on me yet.”

The suggestion startled Jacob a little. “Wid-Ezekiel, we’d have to be marri-“

“Don’t care, point stands,” Ezekiel said petulantly, not moving from his spot. “You’re not allowed to die until I’m at least as old as Jenkins.”

Jake didn’t fight down the giddy, slightly nervous smile that bubbled onto his face, wrapping his arm gingerly over Ezekiel’s shoulders. As old as Jenkins? They’d be together a long time if that were the case.

He didn’t say anything about it, though, about how Ezekiel was suggesting that they would be together basically forever. He didn’t mention at all how much he liked that idea.

Instead he said, “I’ll be more careful next time. No more cage fights, extra practice with Eve just in case. Promise.” He kissed the top of Ezekiel’s head, only to wince when his split lip twinged at the contact.

Ezekiel pulled away at that, looking a bit more amused than upset this time, and delicately stood back up to resume patching Jake up, teasing him as his wounds seared from the alcohol swabs, but always kissing it better once they were bandaged.

Jacob just watched him fondly. He wasn’t sure if Ezekiel realized what he’d just suggested, but Jacob was definitely on board for being a little more cautious in the future. Being with Ezekiel forever, the possibility of marrying him, was definitely worth it.


End file.
